


ABO/R18《忘情》10

by shuilv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuilv/pseuds/shuilv





	ABO/R18《忘情》10

城头日落大旗招展，荒草斜阳三军肃穆。

当日哪吒舍了内丹给敖丙，随后奉太乙真人之命，一路前去野马岭要塞协助李靖夫妇。他虽然功力大减，但应付普通战役依然绰绰有余。

这时的对手乃是东伯侯之子姜文焕。当日东伯侯遭人构陷，惨被纣王下命醢尸，其姐姜王后亦惨死，姜文焕身负国仇家恨，率雄兵四十万长年纠缠游魂关，游魂关总兵窦荣夫妇上阵，却犹不能胜。

此际姜文焕又调分兵马攻向野马岭，陈塘关危在旦夕。多日来李靖夫妇操演三军，枕戈待旦，焦头烂额之际，所幸哪吒前来襄助，解了燃眉之急。

哪吒天生神力，又习了奇门遁甲五行之术，双方鏖战整日，让号称千战千胜的姜文焕也吃了大亏，当下撤兵回营，休整待战。

但一战方休，没有倒在战场上，初露锋芒的哪吒却因为精疲力竭再加上旧伤复发，在庆功宴上倒下了。

不该硬撑着逞强的，只剩下两成功力，果然是废人一个了——昏迷前一片漆黑盖到眼前时，他自嘲地如此想着。

不知道躺了多久，才在营帐中醒来。一睁眼就对上床边守着的殷十娘殷切又心疼的愁容，哪吒转眼，看到他爹李靖负手立在一旁来回踱步，见他醒来，一对刀眉气得逆竖，当真是又气又痛。

李靖不说话，营帐内无人敢言，就连魔家四将也只是守在帐外面面相觑，气压降到了极点。

最终李靖才沉声问道：“身上有伤为何不表！”

“儿子才刚立了功，你不夸奖还吼他，”殷十娘嗔道，又转去握哪吒的手：“军医来看了，说你的伤不是在打仗的时候留下的，怎么回事，吒儿？”

“还有，”殷十娘声音发颤，嗓子几乎哽咽：“才几日不见，你的内丹呢？”

李靖眉头皱得更深，往帅椅上一靠，长叹一声后闷声无言。

哪吒左思右想，此刻瞒也瞒不住，他压住身上痛楚，起身准备跪下，又被殷十娘按了回去。

“吒儿，你做什么？”

“爹娘，孩儿不孝，”哪吒又爬起来跪着：“孩儿那日听了娘的话，打算升天入地都要将敖丙寻回来，虽然终于在一月后于朝歌寻得他，但谁知......”

他在爹娘面前，把前因后果全都摊牌。

最后他沉默半晌，索性单膝跪地，抱拳朝李靖殷十娘道：“孩儿此次，是想请爹娘赐婚！”

......

夏暑将消，暑热里间或朔风酝酿，秋日已近。

李府的回廊下亭榭如画，难得的凉风徐徐，立在廊下的俊秀青年却没有心情欣赏，眉间的悒郁挥之不去，愁来如轻烟笼罩春山。

敖丙紧了紧衣裳，两个月的小腹还没有显怀，孕期雨露客的信息素被隐藏起来，就连雨露期也短暂地消失了。

他却无心顾虑孩子，自那日知道真相，他就明白自己再也无法舍下哪吒任性地离开。

人有了牵绊，就无法走远。

听闻哪吒去前线打仗，敖丙担心地茶饭不思，坐立难安。李家军在前方抗敌，敖丙就索性留在陈塘关后方坐镇，护着老百姓的安危，安定民心。

今年北方多地大旱，陈塘关却因为有敖丙施法降雨，得以幸免于难，依旧是雨顺风调。

这日终于收到军情信，说哪吒一战大败姜文焕，准备打道回府了。

敖丙终日翘首以盼，两个人分开前还起过争执，他不知道该怎么面对哪吒，又担心他的伤，一个人在后花园的回廊下愁眉不展。

立到黄昏，最后还是被仆婢叮嘱怕受了凉，才回到自己房中。

听说哪吒已经回到府中了，他左右为难，坐到天黑也没见哪吒来找他，便怏怏不乐地躺下。

下人应该会告诉哪吒自己在家的，为什么不来呢，难道还在怄气吗？怀着这种想法，敖丙不知道什么时候睡过去了。

半夜里有风掀动床帏，扰了清梦。

敖丙总是梦到以前的事，梦到他在深海的龙宫里练功，无聊地紧就偷偷飞到海上看人间。

那时他也不过是个刚长成少年模样的小龙，那时哪吒也不过是个桀骜不驯的小鬼。魔丸和灵珠被命途牵绊着，终究在那个傍晚不打不相识，两个不世出的灵魂碰撞，更像是两个孤独的人找到了唯一的伴。

刚开始他只当他是个小鬼，可那小鬼冲破了封印就瞬间成长为眸中有欺天烈火的青年，三昧真火光芒万丈。

在炽热的光芒下阴暗无处容身，他成了照亮天地的光。敖丙无可救药地爱上了这万丈火光。

可离得太近他一不防备，就把自己烫着了，他终于明白这是引火自焚。

他又梦见自己远游在外，叛离了东海逃离了哪吒，孤身一人走过万里河山的日子。

楚地的月光很冷，西岐的山太高峻，朝歌繁华，却衬得自己像个没人要的可怜虫。

遇到困难后还是哪吒来救了他，云层中哪吒抱着他时，温暖得几乎把心融化。

那男人终于成长了，他也会收起锋芒，小心翼翼地不使那灼热的火烫到自己。

可是......哪吒还好吗？

即使是梦里他也这么担忧着。

“哪吒,哪吒.......”

没了内丹他还能撑多久？

他手上的伤愈合了吗？

“我在这,”一双宽大的手掌摩挲着敖丙的脸。

或许是因为孕期，人的情绪十分脆弱，睡梦中敖丙以为哪吒入梦，甫一听到那日思夜想的人的声音，便哽咽了：“我好怕你出事。”

哪吒大手拂过他的眼睫：“别怕，我没事的，你看，这不是好端端站在你面前了？”

敖丙朦胧着睁开眼，借着月光看到一豆昏黄的灯下哪吒的脸，以为自己犹在梦中，便不管不顾地抓住了覆在自己脸上的手，鼻尖一酸哭了起来。

Tbc.


End file.
